


Bad Romance

by bernolli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli
Summary: 平行世界交叉





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界交叉

01  
这他妈的到底是什么玩意？Tony闭上眼睛又不可置信的睁开后再次问了一遍。他需要一杯高浓度咖啡冷静一下。说真的，自从和齐塔瑞人在纽约大战过三百回合，又和一群来自宇宙各种乱七八糟星球皮肤形态各异的家伙们结盟又互殴之后他觉得已经没什么能震碎他世界观人生观价值观的奇人异事了。

然而生活永远比剧本精彩。一个活脱脱的小雷神正一副立即要和地球宣战的架势站在一堆碎玻璃前瞪着他，之所以说他小是因为这个和大雷神造型身高如出一辙的家伙毛都没长齐，他努力保持威严的动作甚至让Tony想笑。

他怒气冲冲的冲着花花公子亿万富翁慈善家复仇者们的提款机Tony Stark吼了一句，“把他交出来，凡人！”

Tony计算着最近的盔甲飞来的时间和其他复仇者们从各个楼层杀过来的速度，他决定秉持着友好的外交礼仪和这个可能是他战友私生子的小家伙聊上两句，“额，尽管我不是太肯定你爹妈有没有正确教导过你社交礼仪，不过，你们阿斯加德人确实知道世界上有门这种东西吧，” 那个小家伙脸微微一红，紧紧握住雷神之锤的手细微的抖动了一下，钢铁侠推测小雷神可能在为他的鲁莽感到羞愧，但他没料到这家伙下一步动作和大雷神一样，姑且让他把他的战友Thor称作大雷神吧，不然他都不知道该怎么区分他们了，他召唤出了雷电，钢铁侠的盔甲在雷电袭向他的0.01秒前堪堪就位，科技拯救世界，小雷神给他新升级的盔甲充足了百分之五百的电量。

Woa,你比大雷神还能打,不过，宝贝儿，出来混迟早是要还的。钢铁侠反手就用激光炮把小雷神充给他的能量丢了回去。

小雷神唇角抿成一条直线，眼神肃杀，身后颇具莎士比亚戏剧风的猩红披风猎猎飞扬，摆出一副要大干一场的架势，此时第一个赶到的复仇者射出了一支爆破箭，并叼着没吃完的三明治含糊不清的吐槽道，“不系吧，又来一个雷神，赌十美金，他素来找Loki唔。”  
其后的0.03秒内纷纷挤到雷神2号参观现场的有头发还没吹干的Wanda，拿着电吹风的Vision,刚换上Hulk弹力变身裤还没来得及变身的Bruce博士以及指甲油还没有晾干的黑寡妇，她的脸色和她刚刚涂上去的指甲油一样黑。

“Thor,你的胡子呢？”  
“你的锤子居然回来了~恭喜恭喜。”  
“你不是应该正在挪威半空搬砖建设阿斯加德难民营吗？”  
“Loki又跑了？”

“你们见过他？”小雷神欣喜的嘴角一翘，“我叔叔在哪？请告诉我。”他收起雷神之锤摆出他自认为最友善的姿态甚至破天荒的用了请字以显示他的诚意。奥丁在上，他在那个世界里可从来没对谁这么低声下气过。

“对不起，我刚刚好像听见了有人喊叔叔。”  
“Loki和叔叔这两个词放在一起像一部惊悚伦理片。”  
“我有不太好的预感…”  
“你为什么要到这里来找你的，额，Loki叔叔…”天哪，Loki叔叔，这个称谓实在太诡异了。

“他怀孕了，在我们婚礼前一晚跑了。”小雷神一字一顿的把复仇者们的三观轰的渣都不剩。

“抱歉，我以为我们这个世界的雷神和他弟弟乱搞已经足够有伤风化了没想到…”(鹰眼)  
“没人提醒我另一个世界的阿斯加德冰与火之歌已经播到第十季了吗？”(钢铁侠)  
“阿斯加德的道德标准和希腊神话里错综复杂的伦理关系一样令人印象深刻。”(Vision)  
“Loki，怀孕？”黑寡妇艰难的吐出最后那两个字。

未婚生子叔侄乱伦大婚前夜带球跑路，乔治马丁都要甘拜下风。拯救世界的英雄们咂摸着这条惊天八卦纷纷收起武器摆出愿闻其详的姿态，一字排开坐在复仇者大厦顶层舒适的沙发上捧起了爆米花。有什么比现场版冰与火之歌更好的娱乐呢。

*  
“Loki叔叔是阿斯加德最厉害的魔法师，我三百岁那年第一眼看见他就喜欢他，虽然他从来不信，他说人们第一眼总是选择他们想看见的那部分，而那部分大多数时候并不真实。但我喜欢他，七百年，一天都没变过。”小雷神说话的语气比大雷神说他最爱的食物是炸鸡还要认真。

“对不起，我插一句，你的Loki叔叔多大了？”Clint好奇的问。  
“十几万岁吧…具体我也不清楚。”  
“这个，你没觉得你俩年纪差的有点多？”  
“这和我爱他有关系吗？”  
“当我没问。” 

“让我们跳过这些从一见钟情到牵小手，中间夹杂前女友前男友搅局，男女主角在雨中奔跑拥吻的韩剧情节直接快进到你们大婚前夜，他同意这门婚事吗？”Tony往嘴里丢了一把爆米花。  
“他没反对。”小雷神陈述道。  
“所以他没同意，alright，难怪他会跑了。”钢铁侠翻了个白眼。

“他一个人在异世界，很危险，我担心他。”小雷神掂了一下手中的神锤，仿佛眼前这帮复仇者就是危险的代名词，“我在光明之火中看见他最后的落脚点是这里。”

*  
复仇者们的集结卡突然嘟嘟嘟集体响了起来。

“是Thor。”  
“地点在斯堪的纳维亚半岛。”  
“Loki！”所有人异口同声。

“带我去！”小雷神急切道。

空旷的草原上，两个魔法师对峙，Thor站在中间左右为难，他得护着弟弟，但他也不想伤了另一个Loki，只要是Loki无论来自哪个世界，他都没法狠下心伤害他。

“你休想把那玩意塞进我肚子里。”一个Loki气急败坏的在身前布下防御阵。  
另一个Loki嘴角带着讥诮的微笑，指尖一团金绿色的火焰跳着艳丽的舞蹈，比Wanda的指尖芭蕾更赏心悦目，带着与生俱来的优雅，那团火焰迷惑人心的舞动着，忽然带着雷霆万钧之势化作一道利剑刺向Thor。  
“No——！”Loki单膝跪地掌中金光大作瞬间把防御阵扩大到Thor的身前。  
“Sentiment。”异世界的Loki一声冷笑，一团小小的火焰悄然钻进这个为了保护哥哥而分心的法师身体里。  
“你！”

复仇者们赶到的时候现场一片狼藉，地面可怜的小草们东倒西歪，Thor扶着他心爱的弟弟一脸担忧加无奈，Loki面色惨白，捂着肚子，看上去想再炸毁一个星球。

 

02

地球秘术专家奇异博士隆重受邀参与解决又一起由奥丁家族纠纷引起的群体性伤害事件。Bruce博士只想用耳塞把耳朵堵起来，I don’t care,I don’t want to fight any more beings. 他不想再跟奥丁家的任何人打架了，不管是邪恶的死神姐姐还是来自另一个世界的Loki叔叔，ok，Loki叔叔，他打了个冷颤。他和这个世界的Loki弟弟（好吧，Thor的弟弟）一起并肩战斗过，这让他没法再把Loki当成一个反派，尽管那小子依然喜怒无常嘴巴欠的时不时让人想用平底锅把他敲晕。

Emmmm，奇异博士靠近Loki的时候，Loki极其不自在，这个让他自由落体了三十分钟的混蛋，如果有可能，他根本想和奇异博士居住在两个星球。

奇异博士在Loki的小腹上方画了一个小小法阵，五芒星闪着金色的光芒沉入Loki身体的瞬间被反弹了出来，一阵罡风把奇异博士掀了个趔趄。Loki幸灾乐祸的笑出声。

“你最好搞清楚我是在帮你，不然就恭喜你成为第一个阿斯加德代孕妈妈。”奇异博士瞪了Loki一眼。

在翻阅了几十本大部头，尝试了上百个法咒均告失败后，Loki咬牙切齿的吐出一句，“二流法师。”奇异博士很想让他再自由落地个30分钟，但谁叫Loki现在是孕夫，并且他确实折腾了一下午也没能把这位阿斯加德三王子肚子里的异世界宝宝给弄出来。

“怎么样了？”

奇异博士被一大一小两个雷神一左一右颇有压力的团团围住头疼的扶额，天可怜见，他理解准爸爸们的心情，但他是一流的地球神经科专家而不是外星人妇产科专家，于是面对眼前两张殷殷期盼的脸选择画了一个圈把这两个蠢爹给扔了进去。他需要思考，安静的思考，而两个聒噪无比的雷神显然无助于此。

 

“你真决定这样做？”  
“别无他法。我和他交过手，他不是你这种二流法师能应付的。”  
“那我能指望一流法师施以援手吗？”  
Loki露出一个招牌假笑，“我像在开玩笑吗？”  
“使用阿戈摩托之眼是有代价的。”奇异博士歪了下脑袋，“你真的不考虑干脆怀胎9月生下来算了，反正也是你和你哥的孩子。”  
“你再提一次我就把这玩意塞你肚子里。” Loki超凶的瞪了奇异博士一眼。

*  
“这不可能…”奇异博士疑惑又震惊的盯着阿哥摩托之眼，仿佛宝石表面挂着今天歇业的牌子。  
“你用假宝石驴我。”Loki恨恨的瞪大眼睛，里面还闪着委屈的水光。  
奇异博士很想捂着胸口喊，卖萌可耻。Thor是不是每次被他弟这幅凶巴巴的小可怜模样给玩的生不如死。  
“也许他不受这个世界的时间影响。”奇异博士艰难的圆场。  
“我就不该对一个三流法师的四流宝物抱有任何不切实际的幻想。”  
奇异博士连做三个深呼吸，我不跟孕夫计较，我不跟孕夫计较，我不跟孕夫计较，然后清清嗓子，“还有个办法。”  
“噢，这次是什么？用妙尔尼尔把你那颗不中用的脑袋敲碎怎么样？”  
“你再这么无礼我就剃光你的头发，阿斯加德三公主。”  
“把另一个世界的你召来…”  
“然后哭着抱着他的大腿求他大发慈悲把这玩意收回去？”  
“你们可以谈谈。”  
“这就是你的办法，谈谈？”  
“没错，或者我们等九个月，阿斯加德人的孕期和地球差不多吧，反正总有一天会生出来的，我可以帮你接生，我有三个医学博士学位，虽然没有妇产科，但我可以现学。”奇异博士语气真诚的建议。  
“等我解决了这个，”Loki指了一下肚子，“下一个就解决你，Dr.Strange。多谢你的热情帮助。”

*  
“给我一根你的头发。”奇异博士对小雷神伸手。  
“够吗？”小雷神拔了一撮头发递到奇异博士手里。  
奇异博士斜了大雷神一眼。大雷神移开视线假装看室内白墙上的风景。

所有复仇者都严阵以待，这可是个活了十几万年的邪神，谁知道他会不会心血来潮来个大型恶作剧把地球搅个南北极颠倒。

法阵启动，金光大作却没有任何人影出现，Loki正准备出言嘲讽却倏然觉得后脊一凉，那个人，那个异世界的自己正悄然站在他身后，嘴角带着一丝傲慢的冷笑，“没想到这世界居然还有术师能召唤我。”

“叔叔！”小雷神激动的扑了过去被大Loki灵巧的让开，“叔叔，我找了你好久。”  
“那恭喜你现在找到了。”大Loki面无表情。  
“太好了。” 小雷神露出一个心中大石落地的笑容后猝及不防的一头栽倒被大Loki又急又稳的一把托住。

大Loki啧了一声，把小雷神给扔到沙发上，小雷神立即不客气的抱着他的胳膊进入酣睡状态，大Loki扫了一圈众人好奇兼八卦的眼神，嘟囔了一句，“烦人的小鬼。” 也不知道从什么时候开始这小鬼不抱着他的胳膊就不肯睡觉，上帝，他又不是袋鼠妈妈，他的胳膊也不是大型抱枕。

眼前的场景虽然没有任何分级的需要，但众人纷纷觉得他们需要一副钛合金眼镜。Tony给自己倒了杯伏特加，不喝点高度酒没法抵抗这样的精神伤害。

奇异博士清清嗓子，打破屋内尴尬的气氛，毕竟是他提议把大Loki给召唤来的。

“初次见面，Loki先生，抱歉我不知道你的姓氏…”  
大Loki嗤笑一声打断了奇异博士的开场白。  
“姓氏？”大Loki斜了一眼歪在雷神哥哥身上的小Loki，“你想问的其实是我和Odin的关系吧。毕竟不管我在哪个世界出走总和那老家伙脱不了干系。”  
“我无意打听你和另一个Odin的关系，我理解每个世界各有其不同之处…”  
“强奸犯和受害者的关系，硬要总结的话。” 大Loki给自己变出一杯琴酒，晃动着高脚杯，舒展了一下大长腿好整以暇看着脸色像被强喂了一锅未消化的隔夜饭菜的神兄弟。  
“所以我拐跑他儿子，扔掉他孙子，让老家伙生不如死，怎么样，不错的复仇吧。”大Loki抿了一口琴酒，挑眉一笑，“顺便说中庭的酒真不怎么样。”  
奇异博士的脸色如同被掺了七彩颜料的调色盘，“咳，关于Odin的话题我想我们还是就此打住吧。”

“我能把你的故事卖给HBO吗？真的，给你一半版权分成。”Tony咕咚咕咚猛灌伏特加。

“为什么不要那孩子？”Natasha是现场唯一还记得与大Loki谈判初衷的可敬女性。  
大Loki懒洋洋的回，“复仇道具。”

“你大可以随意把他扔到那个世界的任何一个地方。可你却舍近求远不辞辛苦冒着巨大的风险开启平行世界通道来到这里把他放进Loki肚子就为了抛弃他？那孩子有不能出生在那个世界的原因，对吗？”Natasha倾身向前，邪神瞬间凛然的眼神已经给了她答案，Bingo。

“有没有人告诉过你女人太聪明不容易招人喜欢。”大Loki嘴角噙着一丝假笑，“好了，今天的恳谈会到此结束，各位听众想必也听够了奥丁家的八卦，既然你们有召唤我的术师，不如我暂住在此，省却麻烦，Stark,我要你这里最宽敞的那个套间。”

“那是我的。”

“没错，记得让亲爱的Friday管家更换床单。”

03  
提示:本章提及的Thor,Loki,Odin等均为平行世界人物

Loki躺在Stark奢侈到无耻的大床上，Thor抱着他的胳膊呼呼大睡。第一次见到这孩子还是他三百岁成年礼，义兄Odin三番五次勒令他必须参加，他勉为其难的出席，他明白义兄在试图修复他们之间渐行渐远的关系，但实在多此一举，金钱，荣耀，美人，战争，所有这些自命为神的族群所在乎的，对他而言统统毫无意义。

世界由秩序和混沌两股原初力量组成。它们此消彼长在各个维度的宇宙里互相争夺势力范围，Odin在连年征战中得到了大量的黄金，习得了一部分魔法，还有一支装备精良的军队。  
然而要真正成为九界之王，Odin明白他必须建立秩序，但一个仅有秩序的世界了无生机最后必然硬撑到破裂，他需要一个能时不时打破秩序却又能为他所用的搭档。简而言之，他需要一点混沌。

他日复一日的隔着梦之河眺望混沌的疆域，那里的一切没有形体没有规则也没有律法，却有着至纯的魔力。它们捉摸不定反复无常却又危险迷人。

Loki不知何时起注意到梦之河彼岸那个频频注视混沌界的男人，他身材高大，头发灰白，笨拙的使用魔力试图唤起混沌界一丁点儿回应。Loki一直好奇的观察他，最后甚至有点儿同情他了。这个男人的魔法天分大概只能跟他从餐桌上掉下的残渣相提并论。可就算那男人像个衣衫褴褛的乞丐，那股子野心家的气质却莫名吸引了年轻的Loki。那时他还没有形体，是一片未经开化纯粹不受污染的混沌，一个真正逍遥快活自由自在的混沌之子。

那个男人的执着诱使他犯下了第一个致命的错误。在强烈的好奇心驱使下，他褪去了混沌的外衣，淌过梦之河，来到那男人面前。接着他犯了第二个致命的错误。他本可以选择任何一种形态出现，飞禽走兽落花飞叶甚至一团野火，他却幻化出了一具肉身，乌发雪肤，一双碧眼犹如清晨露水下的新鲜绿叶，他一丝不挂的站在那男人眼前，看那男人的表情如做梦似的由惊叹变为赞美。

那男人久久的盯着他，开口道，“你是真实的吗？”

这个问题不太好回答取决于你对真实的定义。梦是否真实？在某种意义来说梦也是真实的。梦是混沌转瞬即逝的兄弟。

年轻的混沌之子打量着那个野心家，眼中充满懵懂的好奇与无辜，在他发现那男人的眼神并不友善后，他犯了第三个致命的错误，用并不熟悉的肉身转身逃跑，啊，他发出了一声痛呼，赤裸的胳膊上传来一阵烧灼的痛感，他仰面倒下被那男人一把搂在怀中，那男人发出一声满足的喟叹，“终于见面了，混沌之子，Loki。 你好，我是阿萨族首领，Odin。”

Loki僵硬的看着左臂上闪着淡紫色魔法光芒的如尼符文，他像牲口一样被这个叫Odin的男人打上了标记，再也回不去了。

Odin满面春风的回到阿斯加德迫不及待得向阿萨族人展示他狩猎的战利品，他向族人宣称这个披着他外衣的陌生人是他的义弟并赐予他神格，野火之神。野火，多么贴切，到处煽风点火制造麻烦以衬托老家伙的英明伟大光荣正确。

肉身起初让他十分不适应，太多的感官刺激得他晕头转向，色彩，寒冷，痛楚，没错，Odin这个该死的老家伙，他在知道痛楚是什么之前就已经不喜欢这种感觉了，而在他进入秩序世界后一直致力于逃避这种感觉。

你把野火引进家门自然不能指望它安静的待在灶膛里。Loki刚进入阿斯加德的头一百年Odin时不时用他那只独眼盯着他，他需要Loki制造麻烦但不是他无法收拾的麻烦否则是自毁城墙。Loki对秩序世界的规则无知到了可怕，但是头一百年他只爱上了一样东西——美酒。

他偷光了阿斯加德所有的酒窖，转头又肆虐起华纳海姆的酒藏。华纳海姆的首领弗雷怒气冲天的向Odin数落Loki的罪状，Odin两手一摊声称这是由于华纳海姆的防御工事过于粗糙造成的漏洞，弗雷碰了一鼻子灰回到华纳海姆召集所有的魔法师共同布下了一张坚固无比的防护罩，然而对Loki却毫无作用。有一次弗雷的酒窖看守甚至在酒窖的地板上发现了喝得酩酊大醉的野火之神，Loki爬起来对他晕乎乎的一笑，接着就消失在一片绿光里。

第二个百年Loki爱上了第二样东西——性。神祗大多风流成性，但Loki的肆无忌惮显然让阿斯加德诸神难以继续在九界装腔作势的作道德表率。阿斯加德关于性有诸多限制，比如不能和野兽做，不能和兄弟姐妹做，不能和已婚人士做，不能和未成年做等等。Loki在一位风情万种的红发女巫教会了他这一项肉身极乐后疯狂的和这位女巫纠缠了好几个月，然后他便把目光投向了整个阿斯加德，混沌之子完全不能理解阿斯加德关于性的道德标准，他日以继夜的寻欢作乐，起初并没有引起Odin的警觉，但是当一群嫉妒成狂的丈夫聚集在Odin大厅里要求Odin严惩Loki，控诉Loki破坏他们美满的家庭时Odin才意识到Loki到底捅了多大的篓子。那些丈夫里有战神提尔，有海神涅尔德，有一瞬间他甚至觉得自己头顶都在冒绿光。

疯狂的丈夫们向Odin施压，Odin只好命Loki起誓不再染指任何已婚人士的妻子。至于半年后一群疯狂的妻子向Odin哭诉Loki勾引了她们的丈夫又是阿斯加德另外一段八卦了。

Loki的性启蒙导师红发女巫安吉有阵子心血来潮在阿斯加德撒下魔法的碎片，每一个被Loki绿过的已婚人士头顶都会飘着一片可爱的绿油油的叶子，叶子的多少取决于被Loki绿过的次数，据说发生了不少对夫妻数着对方头顶上的叶子互相破口大骂，你居然有八片，我只有两片，你还有脸来指责我诸如此类的家庭纷争。

Loki耽于美酒声色差不多两百年后终于热情有所减退，他开始热衷旅行。旅行算不上什么危险的嗜好，但他是Loki，他所到之处就意味着麻烦。也是从旅行之后发生的种种让他渐渐脱离了Odin为他规划的那条神生轨迹。

他为阿斯加德带来了无数瑰宝，包括Odin的长矛，Thor的战锤，以及费雷的战船，也同时惹来数不清的麻烦。最糟糕的一次他在诱哄侏儒工匠德瓦林的时候对另一位工匠布罗克出言不逊，盲目应承了一个他输不起的赌注。布罗克要诸神裁判他和德瓦林的手艺孰高孰低。诸神一致判定布罗克的手艺更好，布罗克得意洋洋的炫耀着手中锋利的匕首，“我要割下你那条惹是生非不知天高地厚的舌头。” 诸神无人阻拦包括Odin甚至有人露出了看戏的哂笑，Loki仿佛被冈格尼尔刺了个透心凉。那些在过去惮于Loki身份被他羞辱过的神明们心照不宣的抓住机会铁了心要给他一个教训。那是Loki第一次感觉到孤独。那种被排斥在所有人之外的孤独。Odin腐化了他，把这些脆弱黑暗的情感传染给了他。他心里隐隐冒出一根尖刺，很久之后他才知道这种感觉是另一种痛楚。

“你可以割下我的舌头，但不能留一滴血。”他无与伦比的脑袋救了他，然而他明白，自己今后能依仗的也只有这颗脑袋了。

*  
Thor自小听说过种种关于他Loki叔叔传闻，总结起来Loki叔叔就是一个顽劣成性，作风不正，热衷于恶作剧的麻烦精，绝对不是孩子们应该学习的阿斯加德道德范本。但无论周围人如何尽诋毁Loki之能事Thor就是不怎么相信这些传闻。三百岁成年礼那天，他央求父亲一定要请Loki叔叔到场，“他给了我妙尔尼尔，父亲，我必须当面感谢他。”Odin本来也想修复一下自那次矮人工匠比试之后Loki与他逐渐疏远的关系，于是顺水推舟的几次三番传讯给Loki邀请他参加Thor的成年礼，Loki不堪其扰最后只得答应出席。

Thor在眼花缭乱的礼物中相中了一个平淡无奇的水晶玻璃瓶，他打开仔细一瞧，玻璃瓶里竟然是凝固的露珠，每一颗圆润可爱的露珠里都镶嵌着一朵花的倒影，他把盖子盖上转了转如同五彩缤纷的万花筒，奇异又炫目。他惊喜的问女官这是谁送的礼物。女官挑眉道，你叔叔。Thor控制不住的拉着女官连珠炮似的问，“他来过了？这么精致的东西为什么不亲手交给我？他在哪？”  
“抱歉，如果野火之神不想被找到谁都找不到他。”女官无奈的扫视了一圈大厅。  
Thor失望的握着玻璃瓶回到小伙伴中间，Loki叔叔总是这样，给他最好的礼物却从来不肯见他。

Fandal见他郁郁寡欢的样子亲热的揽住他，“怎么了，我的朋友？今天可是你的成人礼，今晚你会得到最棒的礼物。”

哦，成人礼，今晚他的卧室里会有一个美丽的神女让他变成一个真正的男人。这很蠢，真的，凭什么变成男人的分界线非得是跟姑娘们睡觉。而姑娘们变成女人的分界线居然也是跟男人们睡觉。如果他想跟男人睡觉怎么办。只是假如，迄今为止他还没发现任何一个他想与之同床共枕的男人。  
神女绝对不是什么最棒的礼物，她压根就不该是礼物，那是一个活生生有血有肉的人不是一件可以随便被送出去的东西并且他已经有了最棒的礼物，Loki叔叔送的魔法露珠万花筒。Fandal蠢透了。

Thor环视了一圈人头攒动的大厅，一波又一波的人试图挤到他身边跟这个未来的九界之王套近乎。这金碧辉煌的大厅像个华丽的舞台，每个人都把伪装穿在身上装腔作势的表演，只有那个永远不见他的人对此不屑一顾。

被人群围拥的胸闷气短的Thor甩开他们走到门廊里透气，他漫无目的的沿着宫殿之间的廊道走了好一段，走到大厅里喧嚣变成隐隐的杂音才停下。  
就在那时，他看见了那个人，身材修长斜倚在巨大的廊柱上一双闪着介于嘲讽和揶揄之间的眼睛似笑非笑的看着他，“不管你逃多远不还是得回去，傻瓜。”

打出生就被赞美包围的Thor从来没被人叫过傻瓜，而那个漂亮的过分的家伙不仅叫的如此顺口戳他的理由还过分的充分，不管内心有多厌恶那种场合他的确非回去不可。“你是谁？”  
Thor质问道。

“Loki。” 那个人清冷的答道，随即身形便消失在一片金绿色的光影中。

“叔叔——”Thor冲破喉咙的呼喊回荡在空阔的沿廊里。

Thor傻乎乎的盯着Loki消失的地方站了好一会儿，最后意识到Loki叔叔是不会再回到这里了，他摩挲着Loki叔叔靠着的那根廊柱委屈巴巴的嘟囔了一句，“又躲我。”

 

04  
提示： 本章提及的Thor,Loki,Odin等均为平行世界人物

阿斯加德共有十二座个性迥异的宫殿，气宇恢宏的主殿金宫，辉煌壮丽的闪电宫，秀丽端庄的雾霭宫…每一座殿宇都彰显着宫宇主人的地位与个性。挂在悬崖边的美泉宫是野火之神的住所，据说那是Loki当年被Odin带回阿斯加德后自己选择的居住地，一座修缮到一半被原主人抛弃的殿宇。孤高冷僻与其他十一座宫殿相距甚远，再合适不过。他的宫殿里没有一个仆人，尊卑，等级，地位，这些秩序世界人们眼中不可冒犯的东西在他看来荒谬得不可思议。在混沌界的熔炉里可从来没有这点星火比另一点星火更加高贵的说法。

Thor一步一个脚印沿着山路小径来到美泉宫的大门前，他敲了敲门，无人应答。传闻Loki叔叔独居在此，这意味着除了Loki叔叔之外不会有其他人来给他开门。他敲了很久，沮丧的发现要么Loki叔叔不在家，要么Loki叔叔依旧不肯见他。Thor日复一日准时准点的来美泉宫报到，执着的和美泉宫大门那块厚重的木板发展深刻的革命友谊。有一天他甚至开始和门板聊起天来，“你说Loki叔叔为什么不肯见我？他那么讨厌我吗？是不是因为我还没长出胡子？他们说Loki叔叔喜欢成熟一点的男人？….额，我，我不是那个意思，我对叔叔没有任何不敬的意思，你知道我父亲只有他这一个兄弟，..哎，我也不知道我父亲是怎么搞砸了他和Loki叔叔的关系，他们总说都是Loki叔叔的错，但是，真相从来都不纯粹…”

门突然开了，靠在门板上滔滔不绝的Thor毫无防备的跌进门里。他的Loki叔叔用看神经病的眼神看着他，“你在干什么？”

*  
Thor对美泉宫的执着因为他丝毫不懂得掩饰的做派闪电般传遍了阿斯加德。他的朋友们向他投来奇怪的目光，为什么要去美泉宫，你不知道野火之神是个性格乖戾的奇怪家伙吗，他的名声糟透啦，酗酒，滥交，还诡计多端，说不定哪天把你卖到瓦纳海姆给侏儒当黑砖窑苦力。

Thor毫不在意的哈哈大笑，你们在胡说什么，Loki是我叔叔，我父亲的兄弟，他才不会伤害我。

街头巷尾的议论越来越热烈，尤其在有人看到Thor在某个雾气氤氲的清晨离开美泉宫后人们那丰富的联想结合Loki早年放荡的名声，Odin坐不住了。

*

金宫里爆发了一番激烈到阿斯加德上空电闪雷鸣的争吵。Odin从一开始语重心长的谆谆善诱到无可奈何的晓之以理到最后忍无可忍的火山爆发，而Thor从努力忍耐到再努力忍耐最后以“你在乎的根本不是我，你在乎的从来只有你自己！”一声歇斯底里的怒吼结束了他和父亲之间感人肺腑的交流。

Odin看着拂袖而去的Thor油然生出一种莫名的焦躁，Thor和Loki一样变得越来越难以控制。这让他开始不安。

美泉宫

“怎么，受了委屈要叔叔安慰你吗？”Loki端着从弗雷的酒窖里偷来的上等佳酿，摇晃着酒杯坐到Thor的左手边。  
“没有。我就是想见你。不行吗？”Thor此时看起来倒像真的受了委屈。  
“这么喜欢我？”Loki嘴角噙着戏谑的笑。  
“喜欢！”Thor的回答快得超乎Loki的想象。  
“好吧，我的乖侄子，其实这事解决起来也简单…”  
“你休想赶我走！”Thor 激动的嗷唔一挥手打翻了Loki手中的蜜酒，洒了他一身。  
“对不起，对不起，叔叔…”Thor手忙脚乱地在Loki身上擦来擦去，压根没发现他们纠缠在一起的姿势有多暧昧。  
Loki由着Thor笨手笨脚的收拾，忽而呵呵笑起来，Thor那副紧张的如临大敌的模样实在是，有点可爱，Thor疑惑的抬起头，蓦得撞进了一双他毕生见过的最美丽的眼睛里，那是怎样一双眼啊，像是直直的望进了他心里，看穿了他最最阴暗最最见不得人的小秘密。他笨拙的雏鸟初次离巢般试探着咬住了Loki的嘴唇，Loki叔叔没有拒绝他拙劣的吻，也没有用他丰富的经验夺回主动权，他安静的甚至是驯服的让Thor慢慢探索他的口腔允许他过分热情的像要吸食什么活物一般吮吸他的舌头，那绝不是Loki经历过的最美妙的吻但无疑是最虔诚的，他不想承认这份虔诚打动了他，好像他不需要是宇宙间的谁，不是野火之神，不是混沌之子，谁也不必是，只是Loki，他就能无条件的被爱。

“喜欢你，Loki叔叔…”Thor抱着Loki亲得没完没了，狂热得像第一次看见上帝的最忠实的信徒。

那天甚嚣尘上的传言变成了事实。

05

那手持火炬之人啊  
仿佛正是Loki  
雷电与混沌的结合  
魔神降世 日月失辉 群星陨灭

主世界的Loki 从睡梦中惊醒，他推了推旁边鼾声如雷的哥哥，Thor睁着迷迷糊糊的眼睛翻个身试图搂着Loki接着睡。“起来！”Loki狠狠扇了Thor一巴掌，凭什么他要莫名其妙的被塞进一个来历不明的肉球导致一整晚辗转反侧难以成眠好不容易眯上五分钟脑子里居然还有异世界的声音吟诵恐怖小说一般的预言而他的哥哥却可以和睡眠像亲哥俩一样打得火热。

“Loki~——”Thor带着浓重的鼻音软绵绵的抗议，Loki竟然听出了一丝撒娇意味。萨卡星的电击器到底还有多少不为人知的特殊功能。

“这肉球会带来那个世界的诸神黄昏。”Loki下意识的摸了一下平坦的小腹，“难怪万年老怪不要他。”

一提到惨烈的诸神黄昏Thor一下子清醒过来，的确，如果不是非常理由实在想不出那个法术高深的大Loki为什么要冒险把他的孩子带到这个世界，“他想两全其美，既保住那个世界又留下这个孩子。”

“预言里说这肉球是魔神，Thor，能毁灭九大世界的魔神，你觉得它在这个世界出生就会改变它与生俱来的命运？它说不定很乐意把这边的九大世界也蹂躏一遍。”说完Loki不无遗憾的想如果不是阿斯加德被他和他哥联手炸得连渣渣都没剩下他还真乐意把这小魔球给生下来然后挑唆这捡来的儿子上天入地的作。

*  
Tony打着呵欠睡眼朦胧的灌着早间咖啡，窗外乌云滚滚雷电交加，不知道是那对神兄弟还是那对神叔侄正在进行激烈的晨间运动，上一次纽约天气如此失常还是神兄弟刚来避难那会儿，纽约像个刚看完一场三流煽情电影的姑娘哭个没完没了，现在纽约正在观看的大约是让人荷尔蒙失调的爱情动作片。

又一声响雷炸裂在复仇者大厦的楼顶。神兄弟出现在大厅，Loki面如菜色，他被晨间孕吐折磨的生不如死，一个早上吐了五次，由于他胃囊空空大部分时间他只能扶着盥洗台干呕，Thor毫无帮助的抚着他的背，这让他愈加烦躁，一个手肘戳在Thor的肚子上却被Thor那铁打的肌肉顶得他手肘一疼，他转身气呼呼泪蒙蒙的瞪着Thor,“连你都欺负我。” Thor只能憋着委屈莫名背锅。他没法和泪眼汪汪的Loki讲道理，从来不能。

*  
“喔，” 奇异博士同情的看着恨不能用眼神杀死对面大Loki的小Loki, “你可以试着做几个深呼吸，我听妇产科的Nina说那很管用。”

“把它拿回去，不然我现在就杀了它。”尽管眼神凶狠但小Loki那副摇摇欲坠的模样和无论如何也提不起气的音量根本没法体现出这句威胁的分量。

“请便。”大Loki毫不在意的给他一个微笑。

“你阻止不了诸神黄昏。” 主世界的大雷神沉声道，他也曾经以为他阻止了诸神黄昏，真相却是诸神黄昏早在几千年前就已经埋下了种子，它是诸神无可避免的浩劫。

“如果我说这和诸神黄昏毫无关系，你信吗？”

“魔神降世，日月失辉，群星陨灭。”小Loki重复着梦中反复出现的吟诵。

“预言者之书，老家伙另一个糊弄人的把戏。”

“这本书一直在我的脑子里唱歌。”

“那就让它闭嘴。”

大Loki那副事不关己的姿态彻底激怒了小Loki, “我不在乎你到底想要什么，如果我再听不到一句实话，我保证你无论想要的是什么都不会从我这里得到。”

一个小撒谎精命令一个大撒谎精真心话大冒险，这是什么黑色幽默。

“叔叔，”一直沉默在大Loki身边的小雷神喏喏的开口，“那些预言真的是编造的吗？”

“预言者之书的扉页上写着我和老家伙共同创造了人类，你觉得呢？”

小雷神顿时住了嘴，他不擅长博闻强记，但隐约记得预言者之书开篇似乎的确是写着两个神，一个给予人类血肉之躯，一个赠予人类血液中火之灵魂，因为没有明确提到创世神的姓名他并未在意，如今细细想来，那可不就是父亲和叔叔嘛。

“回答你的问题，世界上的另一个我，我什么也不想要，所以你没有任何可以威胁我的依凭，但为了满足你旺盛的好奇心，我就勉为其难的告诉你，九个月不能做爱让我无法忍受，满意了吗。”

哇哦，小邪神遇到对手了，Stark给自己灌了另一杯咖啡，这个大邪神在轻浮浪荡上的造诣一举超越了复联总和。

大Loki说完随意的把手垂在沙发扶手后，在他人不注意的间隙一串金色的水滴自指间迅速的落下转眼又消失不见。

*  
眼见伶牙俐齿的小Loki数次在魔高一丈的大Loki面前吃瘪，奇异博士摸着胡子建议大家把公关重点放到小雷神身上，众所周知雷神性格宽厚真挚坦诚，尽管未经磨练的雷神智商可能等同家养的拉布拉多犬但比起心眼多如蜂窝的邪神，谁都知道哪个更能给他们点有用的信息。

小雷神站立在奇异博士制造的多维空间里好奇的四处乱打量，“这里很有趣，叔叔一定会喜欢。”

不不不，此刻我最不需要的就是引起你Loki叔叔的注意。奇异博士嘴角扯开一个礼节性微笑，给小雷神变出一张沙发椅，“请坐。”

“抱歉以这种方式把你请来，但是事关那个预言和你的孩子，我想我们有必要谈谈。”奇异博士摆出一副大家长的模样准备开启一场掺和心灵鸡汤的谈话。

“我不跟你谈，”小雷神出乎意料的拒绝让奇异博士差点没绷住刚摆好的表情，“关于叔叔的事，我只和他谈。”

“他？”

“你们的雷神。”

小雷神挑了一个完全不在计划之内的人选，要说复仇者当中最不适合谈判的对象，除了钢铁侠就属雷神了，尽管大雷神已经不再是那个一言不合就掀桌的任性大王子但他骨子里的火爆脾气无论何时何地都能叫他谈判桌上的队友捏一把汗。

*  
两个雷神，一个短发沧桑，一个长发水嫩，面对面颇像一对变异的孪生兄弟一人端着一大杯啤酒，你瞅我，我瞅你，最后小雷神率先打破了沉默，“我很羡慕你。”

大雷神哭笑不得，你羡慕我什么，是父母双亡家园被毁还是马上即将喜当爹。

“你们今年多大？”小雷神眼神飘远。

大雷神弯了一下嘴角，他没预料到小雷神竟然对他们的年龄好奇，“1162岁，算上今年的话，我还没过生日。 Loki比我小100岁。”

“这么说你陪了他1062年，”小雷神语气里有种古怪的嫉妒，“叔叔的年龄我无从考证，三百岁成人礼那天是我第一次见到他，除去Odin把我关在唯一之海那三百年，我只陪了他400年不到，所以我羡慕你。”

关在唯一之海三百年，大雷神抽搐了一下嘴角，他肯定这不是个合家欢故事，他们是雷神，天生自带闯祸体质，加上身边还有个纵容他的大法师，绝对干得出比自己当年带着弟弟和小伙伴去挑衅冰霜巨人出格百倍的祸事。

小雷神看着大雷神欲问还休的表情，灌了一大口啤酒用一种满不在乎的语气告诉了他答案，“我烤了冰霜巨人的首领，又杀光了他的亲戚，”他回味似的咂了咂嘴，“夏基就不该变成一只傻鸟跟着叔叔飞到火焰之国，那纯粹是个误会，至于他的亲戚，为夏基讨公平的方式应该是和我决斗，而不是让Odin把他漂亮的义弟送给新的首领当新娘。”

又是冰霜巨人，这个种族不知道是不是世界之树专门设定来整他们的，每个世界里都要和他们扯上关系。另外他注意到小雷神几次提到Odin都直呼其名，这对父子关系说不定比他弟弟和父亲的关系还要糟糕。Odin这个父亲在小雷神天平上的重量很可能连那个Loki叔叔一根头发丝都不及。这念头让大雷神打了个寒噤。

“该死的唯一之海害我再也长不出叔叔喜爱的胡子。”小雷神哀怨的摸着光溜溜下巴不无遗憾的叹息道。

“你中了时间魔法？”

“显而易见，”小雷神羡慕的眼神梭巡在大雷神源源不绝冒出来的胡茬上，“我明年满一千岁，但我的外表再也长不大了，Odin让我在叔叔眼中永远是个长不大的小鬼，永远。”他重重吐出最后那两个字，像吐出两颗榴莲。

咔呤咔呤，多维空间传来玻璃碎裂的声音，奇异博士来不及画出传送圈，大邪神已经挥手制造了一个足够大的空间裂缝，瞪视着他的绿眼睛里滋滋燃烧着冰冷的怒火，大雷神瞧着那双  
眼，熟悉又陌生，他和他的Loki拥有几乎相同的外貌，但大邪神那历经时间锤炼的超脱和与众不同的身世让他和他的弟弟又是那么的不同。噢，他是保护者，他怎么才想到这一点，他做了太久哥哥，以保护者自居得太久居然忘了在那个世界的关系里大邪神才是那个保护者，那么多次冒险，那么多他们无从得知的故事，一定是这样，他明白该怎么做了。


End file.
